


Full Moon Fool

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beast - Freeform, F/M, dub-con, nc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-14
Updated: 2007-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ginny develops a crush. Remus is impulsive.
Relationships: Ginny/Remus, Remus Lupin/Ginny Weasley





	Full Moon Fool

Title: Full Moon Fool  
Pairing: Ginny/Remus  
Rating: Adult++  
Warnings: NC, Dub-con, Beast  
Summary: Ginny develops a crush. Remus is impulsive.  
NB: AU after HBP. Answer to witiko’s challenge. One-shot.

  
Ginny Weasley was bored – dangerously so, in fact. It was not the first time she had felt that way, either. With Ron, Harry, and Hermione off saving the world there was very little to do in Grimmauld Place, and certainly nothing that could entertain a barely sixteen year old girl for very long. Her days were filled with chores handed out by her mother who was determined not to let her daughter have an idle moment. In years gone by, she might have hung around with the twins, getting into trouble, or even Sirius, when he had been alive.

Now the Order headquarters were empty except for Ginny, her parents, and the occasional order member who would drop by and stay for a few days before going off on another mission. The latter should have been a source of amusement for Ginny, but they rarely talked to her. Most would sleep away half the day and then ended up closeted away in Order meetings. The exception to the rule was Remus Lupin, who was forced to spend several days at the headquarters every month in order to make use of the building’s reinforced and warded cellar.

The former DADA teacher was always ready to speak to the young redhead. Indeed, he would often make the time to do so. They talked about the outside world and the war, despite the fact that her mother had placed a ban on all such topics. Remus – as he insisted she call him – even told her about his role, and his confrontations with Death Eaters and Fenrir Greyback. Ginny was often left shivering after such tales. The things he told her might be scary but they were also exciting, and slowly but surely, the admiration that she had always felt for her former teacher turned into a full blown crush. The redhead’s surly disposition would notably improve whenever she knew he would be visiting.

On those nights when Remus was forced to stay, Ginny soon took to wandering downstairs after the rest of the household had gone to bed. Breathing excitedly, she would sit outside the cellar door, listening to the wolf prowling around. Once, she had even dared to remove the wards and go out into the back garden where there was a tiny barred window. On her knees, she had peered into the cellar to watch the noble, beautiful creature within. That too had been exciting – strangely so. The wolf appeared fantastically powerful to her eye, and Ginny had soon begun to feel a familiar dampness start to form in her knickers.

Now she was standing anxiously in the corner of the kitchen, half hidden by shadows. It was late. Her mother had gone to bed already and her father was away with work for the weekend. The only other person in the house was Remus, and he was the reason that she was waiting around in the kitchen dressed in her nicest casual skirt and t-shirt. The former was short, ending halfway down her thighs, and the latter was skimpy. Ginny thought it showed off her chest nicely.

She jumped when he appeared in the kitchen door, and stared as she realised that he appeared to be dressed in nothing more than a ratty dressing gown and a pair of equally worn slippers.

“Ginny!” he exclaimed, stopping sharply and hastening to draw the dressing gown around him more tightly. It was too late – Ginny had already spied a glimpse of his muscular upper body.

She blushed. “Hi, Remus. Getting ready for tonight?”

He shifted uncomfortably. “Yes. I… What are you doing down here?”

“Oh, I was just getting some water,” Ginny said, quickly picking up the glass that she had prepared. She moved over to the sink, and turned on the tap. “It’s warm tonight, isn’t it?”

She turned in time to see him nod, and leaned against the sink. Arching her back, letting her breasts jut out, she ran her glass over her forehead, cheek and neck. A drop of water slide down her skin, welling into cleft of her bosom before disappearing. Remus swallowed noisily and sharply looked away.

“Yes, yes it is,” he said, still refusing to look at her. “Well, I need to go downstairs now. Goodnight, Ginny. Go to bed now.”

He turned and left without another word, disappearing through the doorway to the cellar. Ginny watched him go feeling mildly disgruntled. That had not gone to plan. She had wanted to talk to him – maybe see if she could tease him a little. She had hoped that maybe she would be able to see the whisper of the wolf in his eyes as she did so.

It took her a minute to realise that something else was wrong. Her mind flitted over the routine that she knew he took before descending to the cellar, and she left her eyes widen. He had not taken his potion!

Moving quickly, she put down her glass and retrieved a bottle of the pre-prepared potions from the high cupboard where it was kept. She rushed towards the stairs, flinging the door open so that it rebounded off the wall after she had passed. The thud it made was muffled by the heavy silencing spells that were cast on it. Within a second she was halfway down the stone staircase, and a heartbeat later she reached the bottom.

Ginny had never been in the cellar before, since it was out of bounds to all but Remus and other senior Order members. It was surprisingly cold, and there was a definite smell of damp. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she looked around, her eyes finally landing on an astonished look Remus. It only took her a second to realise that he had been halfway through shrugging off his robe. Only the shadows preserved his dignity. A blush stained her cheeks.

“Ginny!” he shouted angrily. “What in the hell are you doing?”

She jumped as he came barrelling towards her, pushing past her and mounting the stairs. Ginny crashed into the wall, her head smacking painfully into the brick as he scrambled upwards. He had only made it up a few steps when the thin beam of light that had been shining down from the kitchen was shut out.

“Damn!” Remus exclaimed. “Damn it!”

“What’s wrong? What’s the matter?” Ginny asked, her words coming out thickly. She flinched as he rounded on her, backing her up against the wall. There was a strange golden gleam to his eyes, she noticed.

“The problem,” he said slowly, towering over her. “Is that we are now locked in and the moon is due to rise any minute.”

Ginny’s eyes widened. His breath was hot on her face, and there was a growling tone to his voice that she had never heard before. Now that some of the ache in her head had started to die down, it took her only a second to realise what the implication of his words was.

“But… but…” she said, beginning to tremble violently.

“It won’t unlock until morning,” Remus finished for her. “You’re stuck here with me – with the wolf – until then.”

“No…” she moaned, eyes widening. “No! Open it!”

“I can’t. It’s impossible.”

“I’ve got my wand,” Ginny said, knowing that his was safely tucked away upstairs. He never brought it downstairs to the cellar with him in case the wolf accidentally destroyed it.

Remus shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. It won’t work. The spell does not release the door until morning under any circumstances.”

Ginny shook her head, tears beginning to form in her eyes. A brief, compassionate look entered his eyes and he reached out to take hold of her shoulders. The feel of his hands on her – so warm and so large – made the redhead shiver slightly, and she let out a pained sigh. Under other circumstances she would love to have been touched by him in that way. It seemed so intimate.

“I just wanted to bring your potion,” she whispered, looking down at the bottle in her hand. She handed it to him, and then watched in astonishment as he simply slipped it into the pocket of his robe.

“I took it earlier,” he said gruffly, his voice deeper than normal. An almost contemplative look entered his wolfish eyes as he looked her up and down.

“There has to be a way out,” she said, gritting her teeth and attempting to push past him. Remus’ grip on her remained firm, however, and caused her to stumble. She dropped heavily to her knees, bringing him down with her, and when they stilled, Ginny found herself lying on her front with Remus covering her back. The steps dug uncomfortably into her, the cold emanating from the stone stiffening her already sensitive nipples. She instinctively began to wriggle, trying to get out from under the man’s heavy body. It took her several moments to realise that he was not attempting to climb off her.

Ginny tensed. There was something hard and insistent pressing into her backside, and she’d had enough experience with enough teenage boys to know precisely what it was. “Remus…” she said shakily, stilling.

He growled, moving his hips against her in a determined fashion. “You smell fucking amazing,” he moaned, once again thrusting his hardening cock against her arse. “Fucking fantastic. But then you always do, don’t you? You didn’t know I could smell you, did you, Ginny? I can. I always can. This house is full of the smell of that lotion you use and your cunt.”

She gasped at the word, at the situation. His hands were on her now, the right one skimming down the side of her body to her leg. He briefly lifted himself off her but Ginny was too stunned to move. She couldn’t have even if she’d wanted to since Remus immediately grabbed the back of her neck so that she could not escape. His nails bit into her like teeth. She whimpered in protest as she felt him shove her skirt up over her arse, and then again as he easily snapped the elastic on her knickers and ripped them off.

“You’ve been teasing me for weeks,” he grunted, roughing probing between her thighs, forcing them apart. Ginny sobbed as she felt his blunt fingernails scrape over the plump lips of her pussy, and then cried out as he abruptly thrust two fingers into the tight hole in order to draw out the shameful arousal that was seeping from deep inside her body.

“You’ve been teasing me with your lips and those big tits. Whore’s tits – that’s what they are. Big and ripe. I’ve had dreams about sinking my teeth into them.”

“Please, Remus, stop!” she gasped, feeling her fear rising. She hated it – hated the fact that she could not stop herself from being afraid. There was no way she could stop, though. The fashion in which he was touching her – fucking her with his thick fingers and occasionally letting one sharp nail bite into her inner walls – it was more than enough to tell her that the wolf was starting to emerge. She knew from talking to him that there was a moment during the change, even when he had taken his potion, where the animal had control, and she dreaded to think what might happen as a consequence. The scent of her fear would only excite the animal further.

He grunted in reply, and for a second Ginny felt a flicker of hope as his fingers left her body and he let go of her neck. It was abruptly wiped out again as he shifted, moving between her splayed thighs to take hold of her hips with both hands.

“No…” she moaned, feeling the head of his cock brush clumsily over her damp pussy, roughly seeking out entrance to her body. “No.”

“Yes,” he said. “You should be thankful. My cum in you might even be enough to stop the wolf killing you.”

He slammed into her, tearing through her hymen without even pausing. Ginny screeched and scrambled to get away as the tight walls of her virgin cunt were abruptly stretched. He was big – too big. She had never imagined that any man would feel so massive inside her, and yet as Remus began to thrust into her it felt like someone was attempting to fuck her with the entire length of a Firebolt.

“Fuck!” he grunted. “That’s it Ginny. Wriggle. Move your arse like a good little slut.”

She whimpered in response, desperately wishing he would hold still for just a moment. Each thrust of his cock was deep and insistent, though. They made a rhythmic smacking sound as he drove her against the hard steps, growling crude comments into her ear. His voice was rough, gravely. To Ginny’s ear, he didn’t even sound like Remus anymore. The thought made her shudder. The wolf was coming. Each thrust brought him closer.

She knew when it happened. The man mounting her let out an anguished cry, hesitating mid-stroke as his body began to contort. The sickening sounds of bone and cartilage breaking and reforming filled the air, even as Ginny felt them lengthening against her bared flesh. Even without looking, she knew that his legs were changing, his ribcage altering, his hands and feet turning into large fearsome paws. His claws slid painfully over her hips as he seemed to collapse on top of her, his large body seeming to almost hug her. Buried deep inside her, his cock lengthened to further split the young virgin’s body. Ginny let out a trembling cry as it began to thicken at the base, forming a massive knot that locked him inside her painfully distended cunt. Each thrust lifted her backside into the air and drove her face and tits against sharp edges of the steps.

It hurt. It really hurt. She struggled under him, arse in the air and legs splayed wide as she attempted to ease the pain in her twat. Each jerking thrust of the wolf’s huge weeping penis as he raped her made the soft thick fur of his belly rub against her bare buttocks. Each movement made his heavy cum-laden balls rhythmically smack her swollen clit. Tears of shame began to roll down Ginny’s cheeks as she realised that her body was betraying her; she was being turned on by being fucked by an animal.

She lost track of time. When Remus had first rammed his cock between her thighs, she had thought that the ordeal would be over in a few minutes. Now that the wolf was in charge she had no idea. Fifteen minutes passed. Then twenty. Even at thirty minutes, Ginny’s small cunt was still stretched taunt around the beast’s massive cock, growing increasingly sore even as it twitched. She continued to sob loudly.

When it came, her orgasm was small and almost painful. It was still the first time that she had come from anything other than her fingers, however, and the redhead let out a startled cry as she tightened around the invading cock, milking it of the steady stream of cum that the wolf had been spurting into her. Unconsciousness threatened, and the next thing that Ginny knew the wolf was withdrawing after pumping the last of his ejaculate into her worn pussy.

She collapsed face first onto the steps, the wolf’s cum oozing from her now-gapping cunt. He climbed off her, sniffing briefly at her sweat drenched flesh and then at her pussy before descending the stairs.

Ginny listened to the sound of his sharp claws clicking on the stone floor, waiting until the noise stopped before daring to look in his direction. She jumped slightly as she found him staring at her, his yellow eyes intent. A shiver ran through her. There was an odd intelligence behind them that spoken volumes. Remus was in there. He had witnessed her behaviour.

As she watched, the wolf lay down on the floor. He twisted and lifted his hide leg, burying his muzzle in his crotch to lick his cock clean of her virgin’s blood. It did not escape Ginny’s notice that he was still hard – or at least getting hard again.

She whimpered, instinctively closing her legs. The movement only renewed the ache between them, however, and she was forced to splay them again. The wolf paused, watching her with an oddly contemplative expression. It was an expression that left Ginny in no doubt that she would be mounted at least once more before the moon set.

THE END  



End file.
